Blog użytkownika:Zesk77/Adventure Time x Fairy Tail - czyli epicki crossover. Rozdział I
Króciutka przedmowa. Hejka ponownie, chyba lepiej będzie jeśli to wszystko będzie oddzielnie :P. Miło jeśli ktoś to kiedyś przeczyta, będę wielce usatysfakcjownowana. Zapraszam do czytania. Adventure Time – Fairy Tail Chapter I Kraina Ooo, świat pełen cudów, dziwów, magii, duchów, zombie, chodzących cukierków, królewien, książąt, królów, potworów i czego tam sobie jeszcze życzysz (jeszcze frytki do tego XD) Dwie postacie przemierzały stare i zniszczone miasto porośnięte mchem, pnączami, trawą i innymi roślinami. Nagle, na oko wyglądający jak dziesięciolatek, chłopiec odezwał się do towarzysza -Jak myślisz kiedy znajdziemy dom, Jake? – jego towarzysz, czyli żółty, chodzący na dwóch nogach, gadający buldog, który zamyślił się i podrapał się po głowie. -Czy, mamy jakieś konkretne wymagania?- spytał pies przyjaciela, chłopiec zamyślił się i zaczął rysować w głowie plan wymarzonego domu … ale nie wychodziło mu to więc zaczął sobie wyobrażać sytuacje w jakich powinien sprawdzić się taki dom. -MEGA! Taki z którego byśmy wypatrywali niebezpieczeństwa i przygody! Czyli najlepiej gdyby to była jakaś równina… Jake, jak sądzisz? – pies przez chwilę potakiwał w zamyśleniu głową i ale zamiast planów domu wyobrażał sobie spaghetti, pizze i inne niezdrowe jedzenie. Kiedy przechodzili obok zniszczonego, z powybijanymi szybami, poobrywaną blachą, zielono czarnego samolotu wojskowego. W tym momencie chłopiec zaczął wygwizdywać jakąś melodię, a pies zamknął oczy i potrząsał głową w lewo i w prawo, kiedy ktoś krzyknął -Pomocy! Nie mogę stąd wyjść! Ktoś tam jest?! Ratunku!- nagle chłopiec i pies zaczęli nasłuchiwać skąd pochodzi ten wysoki, z odrobiną azjatyckiego akcentu dźwięk -Gdzie jesteś?!- krzyknął Jake -W samolocie! – odezwał się głos, a chłopiec zobaczył że między blachami jest jakieś pudło, machające nogami, przyjaciele od razu chwycili je i wyciągnęli. -Dziękuję wam jestem BMO. A wy jak się nazywacie? – spytał robot, wyglądający jak stalowe pudło z twarzą na monitorze i całą masą kolorowych guziczków. -Jestem człowiek Finn -A ja pies Jake i szukamy domu, wiesz gdzie możemy znaleźć jakiś fajny dom? – spytał a BMO zaczął się zastanawiać a na ekraniku zamiast twarzy pojawiła się klepsydra, gdy piasek już się przesypał, klepsydra się odwróciła i tak jeszcze kilka razy, aż klepsydra zniknęła i pojawiła się żarówka Tak, pamiętam, domek na drzewie! Znajduje się na równinie, ale to kawał drogi stąd – przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie i odwrócili się od BMO, zaczęli dyskutować na temat togo czy dane od tego małego pudełka są godne zaufania, ale nie mieli wyjścia i zgodzili się na propozycję robocika. Ruszyli przez zniszczone miasto, ale co chłopcu się nie zgadzało, według niego w mieście, nawet zniszczonym nie powinno być aż tak cicho. Finn wsłuchiwał się w głuchą ciszę aby zrozumieć dlaczego nawet ptaki nie śpiewają. Budynki wyglądały złowieszczo a pod nogami szeleściły strzępki gazet i liście, a czasami słychać było drobne metalowe części turlające się pod wpływem kopnięcia. Lekki chłodny wiaterek wiał z południa i niósł słodki zapach trawy, kwiatów i strasznie dziwny przesłodzony zapach starych, stęchłych, dawno po terminie cukierków. Jake czół ten zapach zaraz po wejściu do miasta ale nie chciał martwić przyjaciela, kto jak kto ale Finn wszystko co podejrzane od razu chciał sprawdzać. Normalnie nawet tona takich cukierków nie pachniałaby aż tak bardzo, a dla człowieka nawet całe miasto. Szli dość długo a ich nosy nadal się do tego zapachu nie przystosowały, co było nie normalne. -Idę sprawdzić co to tak śmierdzi. – powiedział człowiek nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać od śledztwa, Jake westchnął tylko, wiedział że próba przekonania go że to głupi pomysł to jeszcze głupszy pomysł, słowa bo do niego nie docierały, a szansa że w ogóle coś zrozumie wynosiła 1/10000000000 więc nawet nie spróbował. Chłopak skręcił w najbliższą uliczkę, a pies za nim, BMO tylko się nie ruszył i krzyknął - NIE IDŹCIE TAM, BO ONI WAS DOPADNĄŁ!!!- chłopak i pies zawrócili by zrozumieć o co chodziło temu gadającemu pudełku. Jako pierwszy odezwał się Finn -Jacy ONI ''? – robocik powiedział że nie wie czym są jest ale są straszni i groźni, oraz zmieniają innych w potwory. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie i uśmiechnęli się, znakomicie się rozumieli. Następnie z gwiazdkami w oczach spojrzeli na robota, psychotycznie się uśmiechając. Chłopiec i jego przyjaciel ruszyli uliczką między blokami, przyjaciele zaglądali w każdą alejkę w poszukiwaniu ''NICH, ale nigdzie nie mogli ICH znaleźć. Kiedy znudził się im widok kruszejącego i walącego się miasta stracili nadzieję że nigdy nie będą w stanie ICH znaleźć, czymkolwiek ONI są, aż w końcu Jake’owi coś się przypomniało - Młody! Przecież ja mam niespotykanie wrażliwy węch, po prostu ICH wywęszę! – Finnowi ten pomysł się podobał wiedział że tak łatwiej ICH znajdą a dowodem na to było to że jego zielony plecak zaczął się niespokojnie poruszać, a z jego wnętrza wydobywał się zduszony głos. Przyjaciele zaśmiali się i ruszyli za nosem Jake’a. W dradze chłopak znalazł na małej górce śmieci malutki komputerek na którym pisało ”Jeśli chcesz zmienić głos to przyłóż mnie do ust i naciśnij guzik” ''chłopak nie mogąc się powstrzymać wziął komputerek i postąpił zgodnie z instrukcją i zaczął gadać w głosem robota, lecz to mu nie wystarczyło i zaczął krzyczeć, a jego plecak niezwykle nerwowo się poruszał. Po krótkiej chwili ze wszystkich stron przyjaciół otoczyli 'ONI 'Finn tak się zdziwił na nich widok, że aż połknął komputerek, gdy przyzwyczaił się do widoku przeciwnika uśmiechnął się na myśl że będzie miał okazje z kimś powalczyć, ale mina mu zrzedła gdy nagle pojawiło się 'ICH 'więcej. Nagle plecak odezwał się głosem BMO - Wiejcie!!! – nie trzeba było im tego dwa razy powtarzać Jake rozciągnął się i złapał przednimi łapami za najbliższy budynek tworząc most dla Finna, chłopiec od razu wszedł na niego, gdy był już na górze. Złapał pierwszy lepszy miecz i skoczył na następny budynek (był on ciut niżej w dodatku bardzo blisko więc dla człowieka nie było to trudne). Człowiek rozejrzał się, aby znaleźć najlepszą drogę na przedmieścia, gdy ją znalazł zawołał przyjaciela i pokazał mu drogę bez 'NICH. '''Pies rozciągnął się do następnego budynku i następnego i następnego. Kiedy już wystarczająco oddalili się od miasta Finn zdjął plecak i wyciągną z niego obrażonego BMO, nasi bohaterowie się zmieszali i przeprosili, komputerek wciąż mierzył ich wzrokiem i westchnął - Teraz przynajmniej wiecie że powinniście mnie słuchać – nagle humor całej trójki się poprawił. Był późny wieczór, księżyc wschodził z jednej strony, a słońce zachodziło z drugiej, niebo podzieliło się na dwie części, jedna połowa szafirowa, druga turkusowa, chmurki na turkusowej połowie były czerwone, a te na szafirowej były fioletowe. Finn i Jake rozbili obóz kilka kilometrów za miastem, w lesie. Jake grał na altówce a Finn rozmawiał z BMO. - Naprawdę? Można na tobie grać w gry?! Odtwarzać muzykę, filmy i ładować komórkę?! BMO jesteś niesamowity!!! – krzyczał podekscytowany Finn i zaczął grać na BMO w jakąś niezwykle wciągającą grę, bo chłopak zignorował nawet niedźwiedzia przechodzącego obok, a jeszcze nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło, kochał on przygody, jak z resztą można było się domyślić. Po kilku godzinach wszyscy zasnęli. Po północy chłopca obudził krzyk. -Jake, BMO, obudźcie się! Ktoś wołał po pomoc! – pies obudził się i od razu włożył komputerkowi baterie. Finn chwycił swój nowy miecz, był to krótki miecz o żółtym zniszczonym i pordzewiałym ostrzu i prostej czarnej rękojeści. Chłopiec wziął BMO i wsadził do plecaka, a pies ruszył za nim. Kiedy znaleźli się głęboko w lesie zobaczyli niewielkie miasteczko, domy były zrobione ze starych, przewalonych drzew, lecz wyglądało inaczej niż powinno, większość domów była pokryta lodem, a cała trawa była zaśnieżona, wielu mieszkańców wyglądało jak lodowe bryły. Pies podbiegł do jednego z niezamrożonych mieszkańców i spytał się - Co tu się u licha stało?! – mieszkaniec opowiedział historię o dziwnym staruchu poszukującym królewien, żadna tam nie mieszkała, więc ten w odwecie zamroził niewielkie miasteczko, a raczej wioskę. Jake od razu powiadomił o tym Finn’a na co ten błyskawicznie się rozkręcił, symbolizował to widoczny błysk w oku chłopca. Pies spytał się jeszcze o kierunek w którym udał się ten staruszek. Pies powiększył się, a chłopak wsiadł mu na grzbiet, Jake nie musiał nawet biec, by poruszać się wystarczająco szybko. Już stąd widać było kogoś szybko poruszającego się po lesie. Pies ruszył za tropem sprawcy, niestety był niewyspany więc szybko się zmniejszył, nawet przygodowego Finn’a ta podróż znużyła, mimo iż odcinek który przeszedł pies nie był aż tak duży, to i tak jak na jeden dziej sporo przeżyli i jednogłośnie postanowili że do poszukiwań wrócą jutro, Jake wytropi tego szalonego starca. Zaraz po wschodzie słońca przyjaciele ruszyli dalszą drogę, za tropem starca, buldogowi nie zajęło dużo czasu na złapanie pierwszego tropu, a następne same się znajdowały. Kiedy zapach stał się wyraźny przyjaciele znajdowali się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, wszędzie był śnieg, i lód. W około wznosiły się ogromne lodowe szczyty, zrobione ze śniegu i lodu. Finn’owi opadła szczęka na widok tego wszystkiego, gdyż nigdy nie sądził że będzie kiedyś w stanie zobaczyć coś tak wielkiego, te szczyty to była najwyższa rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu widział. Chłopiec zeskoczył z powiększonego magicznego psa i rozejrzał się za starcem, po dokładnym przebadaniu wzrokiem całego terenu nie zauważył nic podejrzanego, odetchnął kilka razy głęboko i odezwał się do Jake’a - Stary, czy on na pewno tu jest? – pies pociągnął nosem kilkakrotnie i pokazał palcem na niewielki otwór w szczycie najwyższej z lodowych gór. Finn uderzył się ręką w czoło i stwierdził że to było zbyt banalne a on się nie domyślił - To było zbyt banalne a ja się nie domyśliłem!- i poprosił Jake’a by się rozciągnął do tamtego otworu. Kiedy przyjaciele znaleźli się w środku zobaczyli starego, białowłosego mężczyznę w długiej niebieskiej szacie, o jasnoniebieskiej skórze i ze złotą koroną z trzema rubinami, jeden duży, środkowy, i dwa mniejsze, po prawej i po lewej. Finn zmrużył oczy i spiorunował wzrokiem tego staruszka. - Kim jesteście? Czego szukacie?! To mój dom! Idźcie precz! – krzyknął staruch, a jego oczy przybrały groźny wygląd, w około zrobiło się zimniej, a jego dłoń zaświeciła na niebiesko, chłopiec i pies cofnęli się ale wciąż byli gotowi walczyć, Finn ściskał w dłoni złoty pordzewiały miecz, a Jake czekał na moment w którym spokojnie będzie mógł się rozciągnąć. Gdy staruszek zrozumiał że nigdy wcześniej tych gości nie widział spytał - Kim jesteście? Nigdy wcześniej was tu nie widziałem – Jake nerwowo spojrzał na Finna i przecząco potrząsnął głową, na co chłopak kiwnął głową dwa razy i uśmiechną się do przyjaciela, ponownie spojrzał na starca, zmarszczył brwi i powiedział - Jestem człowiek Finn, a to mój przyjaciel i brat pies Jake, a ty kim jesteś i jakim prawem zaatakowałeś tamtą wioskę! – staruszek spojrzał na chłopca jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi, następnie jego twarz się rozjaśniła i pstryknął palcami. - Jestem Lodowy Król Nie mieli królewny, więc postanowiłem… - w tym momencie stopa Finna znalazła się na twarzy Lodowego Króla, a sam król został odrzucony o dobre dwa metry, kiedy doszedł do siebie ani psa ani chłopca nie było. Jak potem było mu dane się domyślić oberwał Tylko za tamtą wioskę. Kiedy Lodowy Król rozmyślał nad tym co się właśnie stało, Finn, Jake i BMO w plecaku byli już daleko za lodowa krainą, śmiejąc się z tego jak łatwo było im się tam dostać i stamtąd wyjść bez specjalnych środków. Chłopiec wsiadł na powiększonego psa i szli przez pół dnia przez rozległą równinę. W drodze Finn wyciągnął BMO z plecaka, komputerowi zajęło trochę czasu aby odnaleźć się w otoczeniu, aż w końcu zorientował się że wie gdzie są - To tutaj! – krzyknął BMO pokazując palcem wielkie drzewo kilka kilometrów od nich, pies spojrzał na drzewo, skręcił w kierunku pokazywanym przez robota i pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Nie minęło dużo czasu aby dotarli na miejsce, a chłopiec i jego przyjaciel podziwiali swój nowy dom, gigantyczny dom na drzewie. Kiedy ogarnęli wzrokiem dom wbiegli do środka, a było tam prawie wszystko czego potrzebowali: lodówka, łóżko, szawki, biurko, stół, krzesła…. i inne rzeczy które mogą się przydać. Jake spojrzał na pokój i krzyknął -Zaklepuję największe miejsce – i rzucił się na niewielką szufladę położył się tam i zasnął, Finn nie dziwił się przyjacielowi, poprzedniej i poprzedniej poprzedniej nocy nie wyspali się więc sen był czynnością wskazaną. Chłopak wskoczył pod prysznic przepłukał się i położył się spać, ale zanim zasnął szepnął - To były dobre dwa dni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach